


In Favor of You (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/M!Hawke Podfics [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris loses Hawke's favor. In his search for it, he avoids Hawke to keep from hurting his lover's feelings. Unwittingly, he convinces Hawke of other notions. Ones that hurt him more than the loss of the red sash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Favor of You (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Favor of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459108) by [Glyphron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
